


Pictures

by somedayoneday



Series: Don't Lose Your Head 'verse [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Brian's 3D obsession, Kinda?, M/M, One Shot, Photographs, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayoneday/pseuds/somedayoneday
Summary: Roger comes across some... unexpected pictures in Brian's 3D collection





	Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an ask on tumblr! Thank you, anon: "hey there! could you write something (Breaky obviously) like funny/cute or some awkward situation with Freddie and Roger (love your works btw, keep going like this <3)"
> 
> For the uninformed: Brian is quite into stereo photography. Basically, the end result with a stereo photograph is two very slightly different pictures side by side, which when viewed a certain way (either by free-viewing, or using special lenses) shows a 3D image.

“Well yeah, Bri, obviously I’m trying, I just don’t fucking see it,” Roger snapped, bringing the little pair of photos closer to his eyes and trying his best to _relax his vision_ whatever that bloody meant. Honestly, he would have given up ages ago if it weren’t for the fact that everybody in the band but him had mastered how to view the 3D pictures.

“I can just give you the viewer again, Rog, it takes a bit of practice,” Brian said gently.

“No! We’ve got all day on this bloody bus, not like there’s anything better to do,” Roger grumbled, flicking to the next photo in the stack. The pile Brian had given him to peruse contained a mix of pictures from their last two tours, and some from when they’d been recording News of the World. Apparently band matters had been persistently getting in the way of Brian sorting them.

Speaking of Brian, the older man was still hovering over him, looking frustratingly patient.

“Buzz off, okay? I’ll figure it out on my own,” Roger muttered, shooing Brian away. Brian didn’t need much encouragement to leave, because at that moment Freddie was calling him over for a Scrabble rematch.

Now alone, Roger looked again down at the picture. It was one of the ones from the studio, showing Freddie leaning over a mixing console, looking deep in thought. Rather nice. Roger squinted, and crossed his eyes, and then tried to relax his eyes, and still couldn’t see it in 3D. Still a nice photo, though. Roger stuck it to the back of the pile.

The next few were all studio shots, a lot of them rather boring in Roger’s opinion, so he skipped through a chunk of them without really attempting the 3D effect. He came to a few of one of their live show rigs, which he appreciated far more.

After a while of staring without focusing too much, he was actually starting to get it a little, he felt.

Next picture. It was of John, with his hair reaching down past his shoulders, so it certainly wasn’t a recent picture. Roger could make out a bit of a background, but he didn’t recognise it. Still, it was an okay picture, he guessed. He could just about get a bit of the 3D effect if he tried hard.

Next picture. John again. Brian was the photographer, so really, Roger shouldn’t have been surprised. It was virtually the same as the last one, Roger thought, so he skipped forward and-

Froze.

There was John – two tiny copies of him – looking bashful as ever and wearing nothing but his boxers, gaze obviously fixed on the photographer rather than the lens of the camera. Well, it wasn’t like Roger had never seen John in his pants before, but this seemed more intimate. This wasn’t John having a joke backstage as he wriggled into a pair of trousers, this was John in bed with Brian, probably not intending to put on a pair of trousers anytime soon, and with a few rather obvious marks along his collarbone.

Curiosity getting the better of him – and really, it was Brian’s fault for not checking his collection more carefully before handing it over to Roger – he slid the picture back slowly to see what was underneath it, was just about to see when-

“Roger, have you got a pencil over h-“

Roger looked up to see John at the exact moment John looked down to see… Well, to see himself: exposed and immortalised in glossy print, held in Roger’s hand.

Before Roger could formulate an excuse, John had snatched away the offending photos – looking pretty thoroughly embarrassed – and sending about a third of the stack of pictures cascading down to the floor of the bus in the process.

“Those were – er – not meant to get in there, obviously,” John muttered, and Roger felt for him, he really did. Hell, he probably would’ve been embarrassed if the roles were reversed, and John was far more private of a person than Roger.

So Roger shrugged, and feigned ignorance as John continued to stammer through rather lame excuses.

“Not sure what you’re talking about, Deacy, I was just looking at some of the pictures from the tour,” he said, and John only took a second to cotton on. He was still flushed right up to the roots of his hair – much shorter now than in the pictures, Roger couldn’t help but think – but he nodded jerkily.

“Yes. Right. I’ll just… I’ll take these. Maybe these too, for good measure,” John said, quickly scooping up the photos and putting them back in the shoebox Brian had brought them along in. Roger could only nod.

His gaze followed John as the younger man stalked back to Brian and Freddie, sat down next to Brian and whispered something in his ear. Roger just had a second of meeting Brian’s gaze – the guitarist looking just as mortified as John – before he quickly looked away.

Well, this was certainly going to make the next few weeks of being in close-quarters with his bandmates _interesting._

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a silly little one, but long enough I felt it should be on ao3! Feel free to come over to my tumblr (s0meday0neday) and drop me any questions / thoughts abt the DLYH-verse.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! For anybody following W&T, next chapter may not be til this weekend, but who knows~ They always seem to come out earlier than I expect!


End file.
